


Satan’s Request

by beelmilk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelmilk/pseuds/beelmilk
Summary: Satan has a small request for you! A fun, little request for both of you. (In first person, female y/n)
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Satan’s Request

“Can you come with me? I’ve got an idea.” satan whispers to you, shaking a little. The sight of you makes him feel secure.

“Where are we going?” you ask, as he looks to his hands before standing up. 

He smiles tenderly, extending his hand out to you. “You’ll see,” he says, still holding out his hand. 

You see a deviant look in his eyes and you can only imagine it’ll be another plot to sabotage Lucifer’s day. You grab his hand and he leads you to your room, making sure no one sees either of you sneaking around. 

“Why are we in my room?” you ask, as he locks your door and stays quiet. You notice a small box in front of your mirror. “What’s in that box?” 

Silence. You get a chill down your spine as Satan stays quiet and seems to be putting a spell on the door. “....Satan, what’s in the box? Why are you locking the door with magic? What’s this about?”

“...it’s so we won’t be bothered, obviously.” He turns around and smirks at you, getting closer to you slowly.

You flash him a smile and realize what’s going on. “What did you have in mind?” you whisper to him, teasing him and unbuttoning his top shirt button. 

He laughs. “Don’t you like a bit of mystery?” he says, as your clothes are suddenly on the floor. 

“Oh you’re really good at spells aren’t you?” you say, as he leans in for a kiss. To your suprise, his lips don’t touch yours just yet.

He turns you around and carries you to the bed, teasing your sides with his fingers. He places you carefully, as his hands fall to your breast, caressing you slowly, eventually going in circles and licks your neck. You feel your legs begin to give out. He then crawls on top of you. Inches away from your face, he moves his hand and holds your chin up to make you look at him. The deep fire in his eyes makes you blush as he just looks at you without saying anything. You can’t help but look away, face burning up as he begins to lick your neck ever so slowly. 

His fingers find you once again and he begins teasing you, licking his fingers and placing a finger on your clit, rubbing ever so softly while his fangs begin to nibble on your neck. You let out a soft moan. He’s been teasing you for a while and you’re not sure how much more your body can take. His free hand grabs your face as his face moves directly in front of you. 

His cold gaze makes you want him inside you more than ever, as he leans for a kiss. You close your eyes expecting your lips to meet his again, but they don’t. You open your eyes in confusion and see he is going back to your neck. He lets out a small and soft laugh. 

His mouth goes for your ear, and he lets out a soft moan, his warm breath making your skin shiver. You let out a faint “s-sure.” You aren’t sure why you said sure but you catch him giggle.

“sure? sure of what?” He smirks and teases you again, lightly nibbling your neck before finding a favorite spot and he begins to lick you. Is he acting like a cat? His hands seem to find your breasts again and he begins to suck on them slowly but rhythmically, making little patterns with his tongue. He lets go and looks at you intently, tilting his head to one side. You’re not sure what his next move is. 

“What if I do this?” He starts licking your body, his tongue going lower and lower. You gasp at the sudden warmth but soon you find yourself becoming increasingly hotter as you feel his hand and tongue exploring every inch of your body, reaching your thighs and spreading your legs. 

His face goes down to your other lips, one hand spreading you open. He starts to tease your clit with his tongue this time, making smooth motions over it. The warmth of his tongue makes you gasp, and he lets out a little laugh again. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Y/N” he says, before sticking one finger slowly into you. “How’s this then?” His tongue joins his finger, making you flush red. His rhythmic tongue and finger movements make you grab onto the sheets and make your head spin.

Satan looks up at you and in a sweet tone he asks, “Are you okay Y/N? You look a little out of it”. You’re not sure how much more you can take, as your insides pound with the thought of him inside you. 

“Yeah, i’m alright” you manage to say, biting your lips at the thought of him shoving his hard throbbing member inside you. 

He crawls on top of you and looks at your eyes intently. “Are you sure?” he asks, in a concerned manner. 

You grab his head and pull him down to you, kissing him while you put one leg over him and flip him onto his back. “Yes,” you whisper in his ear, “very sure”. 

He looks a little surprised but begins to smile.  
“You want to play like this, kitten?” He lets out a little giggle, his face turning red. 

Kitten? Did he just call you a kitten? Before you can think more of it, you realize that you’re on top of him, his cock ready to slide into you. The mere thought of it going inside of you makes your insides hot and wet.

Satan looks at your lips while biting his. Before you realize it, he’s kissing you with the burning passion of a thousand suns. You gasp mid-kiss as you realize he has you right where he wanted you, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth.

Your tongues meet ever so softly, his dominating yours and you can’t help but taste yourself on him. You’re not sure what he’s going to do next but you can’t help but wonder how much more teasing he is planning on doing to you. 

His soft and warm hands go into you again, as he lets out a little laugh. “You’re so wet, Y/N.” He looks at you and looks down at his heavy and hard erection. “You want this don’t you?” You look up at him, his hard and erect member ready to go.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a part 2 coming okay? i’m just really bad at writing everything in one shot, sorry about that! 
> 
> thank you for reading!! love ya lots! <33


End file.
